


Reflections of Yoo

by theAiLife



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Romance, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 16:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19232959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theAiLife/pseuds/theAiLife
Summary: The longer you've been with someone, it's easier to hide certain feelings. Sometimes it takes new methods to reflect the truth within a heart.





	Reflections of Yoo

"Come with me, Jeongie," Nayeon squeals as she pulls her girlfriend by the hand down the hallway.

"Slow down, woman!" Jeongyeon rolls her eyes as they stop in front of the full-length mirror in their bedroom. "Wait, what's happening?"

"Hold me," Nayeon smiles. "Please."

"Well, since you asked so nicely." Jeongyeon giggles, slipping her right arm around Nayeon's waist, interlocking their left hands, and sweetly sneaking a peck on the cheek. 

"Staaahp... no, wait don't... argh..." Nayeon is surprisingly flustered. This causes Jeongyeon to laugh even more.

"Which is it, goofball? Do you want to be held or not?" This time her kiss lands on the neck. Jeongyeon feels the shiver travel her sweetheart's spine.

Nayeon attempts a deep breath and takes in her own flushed cheeks as she stares directly at the mirror.

"Jeongie, look at me here," she implores, her right index finger pointing at the mirror.

"What are you-?"

"Just do it, you oaf!" Her face on fire at this point. Jeongyeon continues to laugh.

"This just screams trap, but since you're so stinkin' cute today, I'll do it," she says, calming.

They stare at one another in the mirror silently. Both have rosy cheeks and quickened breath by the time Nayeon speaks.

 

"I've been in love with you for a long time. I don't know exactly when it happened, but it seems like forever ago and yesterday and today all at once. I've also come to realize you make me a better me. And I really appreciate that." Her eyes look right into Jeongyeon's in the mirror.

"Nayeon, I appreciate that you want me to be here for your self-talk but...," Jeongyeon stops as Nayeon's fingers flick her cheek.

"Good girl. Now, as I was saying," she continues with that signature bunny grin of hers. "You're incredibly amazing and I'm so grateful for you. I don't know that I can be as close to anyone else as I am to you."

Jeongyeon's heart is racing from holding back laughter and the awkwardness of the situation. At this point, she is sure Nayeon can feel the pounding of her heart on her back.

_"My girl is so crazy, but she wants me here so I'll humor her,"_ she thinks to herself, never breaking eye contact in their reflection. She also knows her heart races for more than the laughs she swallowing.

"I love the way you make me feel, how you care for me so diligently - even when I'm a big pain in the ass," she punctuates with a quick wink. "We've been through so much together and managed to work through it all, even the super difficult times," Nayeon says, then pauses, her countenance changes becoming softer yet serious.

"Nayeon?" Jeongyeon blinks and is surprised to feel tears in her eyes. What the hell was happening? Wasn't she just choking on unreleased laughter?

 

"I know I'm not the easiest person to be with but I want to find more and more ways to make you happy. I want to see that smile every day and be a part of the cause. And I'll be there to wipe your tears away, no matter what happens. I'll always, always be with you."

Tears are streaming down Nayeon's cheeks at this point. "Will you be all mine from now on? Will you marry me, Yoo Jeongyeon?"

The reflection won't let either woman hide any of the feelings they both try to conceal sometimes.

"Nayeon, you idiot!" Jeongyeon sighs. "I can't believe..." her tears cut off her communication.

"You said you knew it was a trap," Nayeon says, innocently, giggling through her own tears. They somehow still manage to hold one another's gaze in the mirror.

"Yes, but I didn't know it was  ** _THIS_** ," she breaks eye contact and hides her face in Nayeon's neck. "Why are you like this?!" She asks squeezing her girlfriend tightly.

"Am I to take it that's a yes, then?" she asks, laughing at Jeongyeon and because of the warm breath against her sensitive skin.

"Of course it is! Yes, I'll marry you Im Nayeon." Jeongyeon responds joyously.

"Ouch; that's my ear!" leaning onto her fiancée despite the noise complaint.

 

"I'm glad you said yes," Nayeon continues, looking at their reflection. "Because if I had to play that off as talking to myself in the mirror again, it was going to be supremely awkward," she shyly giggles at the admission.

She finally turns to look directly at her beloved. Jeongyeon seizes the opportunity and Nayeon's lips.

"So... we're really doing this then? A breathless Nayeon asks, losing herself in the sea of Jeongyeon's eyes.

"Oh absolutely! Miss Im, I'm Yoors."

"Oh God, Jeongie!

"What's Jihyo got to do with this?"

"Please stop before I change my mind."

"Too late Im Nayeon, I'm Yoors forever, now."

"If I kiss you, will you stop?" Nayeon asks, exasperated.

"That's going to be a lifetime of kisses," Jeongyeon laughs.

Nayeon pulls Jeongyeon close, "Then let's get this life together party started."

**Author's Note:**

> After a few days of breaking ONCE hearts with angst-filled incorrect quotes, I wrote this fluff piece for you 2yeon kids.
> 
> This work was originally published on the now defunct, Random Fanfic Writer blog, April 27, 2019.


End file.
